


Inappropriate Use of Vegetables

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, this gets really weird and that's all I'm going to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Warning: this is about to get really fucking weird





	Inappropriate Use of Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is about to get really fucking weird

It had really started when Clint had found Peter bouncing on a carrot in the greenhouse on the roof of the complex. Apparently, the dildos that Clint had bought him hadn't been satisfactory. Clint had immediately dragged Peter inside with the carrot still in his ass and spanked him until he couldn't sit. Then he had sent him to bed. With the damn carrot still in his ass and instructions to keep it there. The next morning, Peter woke up with Clint next to him. Clint put a basket on the bed.

 

"So, when should we start?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You have a literal carrot in your ass. I wanna see what else fits."

 

Clint reached into the basket.

 

"We'll start with a cucumber, and then maybe some corn. A zucchini next. And then let's see if this squash will fit."

 

Peter looked up at him wide eyed. He only put the carrot in his ass on a dare (thanks Wade), and he had never planned to do it again. But, maybe Clint was onto something. So he nodded his head, giving himself up to the vegetables. Clint grinned and grabbed some lube, smothering it on the cucumber. He pulled the carrot out of his ass and replaced it with the cucumber. Peter moaned at the stretch. The cucumber was bigger than the carrot, and much smoother and colder. It felt good, stretching his insides. Clint spent a few minutes pulling it in and out of his ass, twisting it around as he did so. Peter moaned every time it brushed his prostate.

 

"You ready for the next thing?"

 

Peter nodded. Clint prepared the corn, and then replaced the cucumber with it. It was a bit longer, but not much thicker. It reached his prostate much easier, causing him to moan more often. Clint seemed to be enjoying his sounds and he worked the corn deeper into Peter. Peter squirmed as Clint twisted it into him harshly. He pushed back into the vegetable, almost begging for more.

 

"Steady, baby. You ready for the zucchini yet?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Clint readied the zucchini and pulled the corn out. The zucchini was much thicker than both the cucumber and the corn, but it was much smaller. It stretched out so deliciously. Peter moaned as Clint got the last little bit of it into him. He let it sit there for a minute before moving it around.

 

"After this you should be ready for the squash."

 

"O- ok."

 

Clint didn't move the zucchini much. He just let it sit there, letting Peter's ass adjust on its own. He pulled it all the way out and then shoved it all the way back in, drawing a loud moan from Peter. Clint's fingers circled his puffy rim, admiring the redness of his abused hole.

 

"Christ, Parker. You look so hot like this. I'm gonna put the squash in now."

 

Clint pulled out his dick before lining up the squash. He replaced the zucchini with the large side of the squash. Peter screamed as he stretched around it. Once Clint got it past it's largest part, Peter's hole closed around the skinny part of it.

 

"Mmph! Oh!"

 

"Feelin' full, baby?"

 

"Ooh! So full!"

 

Clint began to jerk himself. He had been ignoring himself, but he already felt close.

 

"Oh, baby. You look so hot!"

 

Peter moaned continuously as he pushed back onto the vegetable.

 

"Clint! I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Cum with me, baby. Let it go."

 

Peter and Clint spilled simultaneously. Peter was choking for air. Clint gently removed the squash from his ass, putting it back in the basket with the other vegetables. He laid down next to Peter, who was on the brink of tears.

 

"Shh, baby, shhh. Go back to sleep."

 

They both drifted off.


End file.
